Fairytales
by Tekka
Summary: Who ever said we had to follow the rules? We'll write our own fairytales this time. [BBxR]


Uhmm, disclaimer? I don't own any part of Teen Titans.

I'd flip out my muses but eh. First fic. No one would care.

Yep. This is R/BB. Have fun.

--------

"I love you."

Ugh, it sounded horrible. It wasn't the beautiful beginning to a romantic love novel, nothing to start a romantic conversation with. It was the point of it all, but you never said it just like that. It was always hidden in similes that you had to work for. But damn, he'd just up and said it. And just… Right there, too. He stood there in that sick, crunching silence until-

"I know."

Oh sh- What? That wasn't what was supposed to happen at all. He was supposed to be turned down with a crushing glare that ripped and burned everything inside of him. He was supposed to stand there and have his legs give out on him and send him into a limp green heap. But instead… "I know"? What was that?

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

Beast Boy stood there, arms crossing themselves. He was supposed to surprise Robin with this! He'd been expecting to be turned down and hurt, but Robin always had to pull that genius stuff, didn't he? With the smart, witty remarks and on-the-spot slogans… But…?

"How can you expect it to be kept a secret? This tower is like a high school. Secrets don't last, Beast Boy." The boy wonder's lyric tones seemed… dull. Or maybe irritated? Beast Boy quivered and whimpered as he wondered which of the two it was.

"How long have you known?" He could have just found out today, y'know.

A sigh brushed past Robin's lips as his masked blue eyes viewed the softness of the waking sun. His legs dangled over the edge of the tower, where he sat, winds idly blowing his black-and-gold cape over his shoulders. The whole time he hadn't looked over at Beast Boy, he hadn't hardly budged. That sunrise must have been pretty damn interesting. Beast Boy stared at it too, stared so much that his eyes hurt, but couldn't find what made it so fun to watch.

"Well, let's just say I've had plenty of time to think about it, Gar."

Plenty of time to think about it? Gar? GAR? Since when did Robin call him Gar? His lungs tripped when he heard that single syllable escape Robin's lips. It sounded nice when he said it. It almost made him want to say his name out loud. Regaining his train of thought, he took a step towards Robin.

"Robin, I'm sorry-"

"Stop."

The boy of emerald hide halted, staring at the opposite male. This was it. This was the heartbreaking moment where Robin spat out all his worst insults that he wouldn't even say to villains. This was that moment his heart got thrown into a trash compactor and ground. This was that painful, poisonous, sickening, deathly, vile, hurting, stinking-

"Come sit down." Robin's voice was soft, and his head turned around just barely. The expression on his face could have made Beast Boy's heart melt right there. Those bold, daring eyes covered with a thin, sleek mask. Lips creased into a warm smile that lied sideways on his mouth, lightening his entire expression. It took Beast Boy a moment to come back to earth and nod, shaking feet slowly pulling him over. He almost fell over too many times, but finally he was able to sit by his teammate with balance.

"Beast Boy," Robin began, seeming troubled, "I know you love me and I've known it for a while now. And, well…" His voice trailed off, so Beast Boy decided to answer for him.

"You don't love me back, do you?"

That was it. And now Robin would hate him. Every time they saw each other it'd be awkward. BB felt like crying. They had the perfect older brother/little brother relationship, and he'd just totally killed it. Tears started to burn behind his viridian chasms, and he forced himself to hold them back.

"… Not what I was going to say at all."

Those words held Beast Boy's tears back on their own. "What?" He mumbled, hardly collected as he stared at Robin's face.

"You heard me. I love you too."

This couldn't be real. That could never happen and… and that sunrise was just too perfect to be real. There was no way they'd be sitting here in such a romantic setting just confessing their love for each other. It just couldn't happen. It was something out of a storybook. But still…

He almost wet himself in joy as he slowly leaned over, wrapping his arms loosely around Robin in a childish manner, hanging his limp with joy body on his shoulder. He didn't want to push it too far, so hard as it was, he restrained from kissing him. But not doing that was harder than saying he loved him in the first place.

A shudder rippled his spine as he felt Robin's arm fall over his, pulling him up against his side. Hot damn, it was perfect. He sat there grasping the scene, watching the flush of pink and orange and red and purple haze the sky, imagining how red his face might look behind all that green. And then slowly, carefully, every millimeter of motion done with extreme caution, he looked up at Robin, soon pulling their gazes together. And just like a fantastic fairytale ending, their tender lips met. As awkward and imperfect and short as the kiss was, it was heaven. Eventually they moved to fit each other more, and they just sat like that for a second, keeping their lips together in the middle of their embrace.

And that's exactly how they stayed for the next hour. Just sitting there by each other, Beast Boy leaning on Robin, both watching the sun as it slipped up over the watery horizon, playing up a new day.

… The day that their fairytale began.

--------

yesyes, there ya go.

Beast Boy and Robin CHA. :'D

Reviews are loved.

Flames are returned.

3333333333


End file.
